


Flip A Coin

by missingnowrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Checking In and Reassurance during the Scene, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Glove Kink, Kissing, M/M, Masks, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, as part of the dirty talk, dubcon roleplay, post-heist sex, they're bad at sticking to their roles though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnowrites/pseuds/missingnowrites
Summary: Rimmy Tim and the Vagabond gang up on Gavin after a heist. Gavin thinks it's a grand idea.AKA Gavin asks his boyfriends to keep their heist gear on while they fuck him.





	Flip A Coin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaindealingvillainess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaindealingvillainess/gifts).



> For plaindealingvillainess: #9 “No, no. Leave your clothes on.”
> 
> So in summer of '17 I opened my askbox for a kink prompt meme. I only ended up posting [Popcorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747076) back then, but now I went back finished this one, too.

Explosions echoed in the distance, intermingling with sirens. Blue and red lights were washed in orange as a rocket hit the police car chasing them. The Fakes split up, each on a bike with a second member on the back with a rocket launcher. Ryan whooped as Michael took a turn too sharp, their knees just an inch from the ground.

“We need a distraction to get the choppers off our tail,” Geoff squeaked over the comms. He paused as Jeremy took aim, and then a rocket sizzled through the air. Geoff dodged at the last second. “Careful, motherfucker! That was close as dicks!”

“We’ve got half the loot on our bike,” Ryan said as he loaded another rocket into the launcher. “Who’s got the rest? If you drop us off at the next crossroads, we can sneak through the alleyways to the safehouse.”

“I’ve got another bag,” Jeremy spoke up, cackling. “I can hop off if you slow down close by the alley over there, Jack.”

“One quick drop-off, coming right up,” Jack quipped, zipping past the other two. “Might be best if all of you run off, we can drive easier without passengers.”

“Reconvene at the penthouse in two hours at the latest!” Geoff ordered, slowing down his bike. “You ready, Gavvers?”

“Bitch.” Gavin giggled, hooking the launcher back on the bike rig they had custom-made. “I was born ready.”

They dove off the bikes and rolled between a pair of dumpsters. The bikes roared and sped up, each zipping down a different street. The cop cars didn’t even slow down.

“See you later, alligator,” Jeremy chuckled under his breath. Their earpieces crackled, the other three racing out of range fast.

The three of them waited a moment longer before they doubled back and ducked into an alleyway. Jeremy laughed, holding his stomach as he doubled over, one hand going to the brick wall on one side for balance.

“Did you see their faces?” he asked, miming the LSPD’s shocked looks before his face melted back into a giddy expression. “They did _not_ expect the bikes.”

“Or rocket launchers!” Gavin agreed with a squeaky laugh.

“Best heist ever,” Ryan agreed, shouldering one of the bags. He glanced at Gavin from the corner of his eyes. “You got the keys to the safehouse?”

“Nah,” Gavin waved him off. “This one’s been converted to thumbprint and keypad. C’mon.”

They moved swiftly through the alleys, bumping shoulders and exchanging giddy grins. They weren’t too far off from the safehouse, so they made good time. They piled in under muffled giggles, almost stumbling over each other. Jeremy dropped his lootbag next to the shoe cabinet.

“Well,” he drawled, his back turned to the others. “We have two hours to burn. You guys wanna play cards or-”

Gavin grasped him by the lapels and hauled him in, lips and teeth crashing together in an enthusiastic kiss. Jeremy smiled as he grabbed Gavin and pulled him around in one swift motion, slamming him against the wall. Gavin groaned, using the leverage to wrap his legs around Jeremy’s waist. Hands settled on his hips, under Gavin’s knees, a solid weight at his back and hot air on his neck. Jeremy moved his hands to Gavin’s butt and hoisted him higher.

Then he took a step back, whirling around, and Ryan followed, sidestepping until Gavin was pressed between them.

Humming contently, Gavin latched onto Jeremy’s neck, sucking and biting at the skin peeking out under layers of clothes. Ryan’s hands brushed from Gavin’s knees up Jeremy’s sides, before gliding down Gavin’s arms. Jeremy cursed as Gavin bit into a particularly sensitive spot right under his ear.

“What were you saying about cards, J?” Gavin murmured, that smug little smile audible in his voice as he nibbled on Jeremy’s earlobe.

“Shut up,” Jeremy laughed, squeezing his butt with one hand, the other slipping under Ryan’s shirt to feel up his abs.

Gavin broke off, his legs slipping from Jeremy’s waist as he twisted around to meet Ryan’s lips. Jeremy let him slide to the ground, taking a moment to just watch his boyfriends kiss. Then he leaped back into the action, shrugging off his jacket and pulling his shirt over his head-

“No, no!”

Jeremy halted in mid-motion, glancing back at them. Gavin broke away from the kiss to turn towards Jeremy.

“Leave your clothes on,” he insisted, tugging Jeremy’s shirt back down. Then he glanced over his shoulder at Ryan and smirked. “Put the mask back on, too. I have an idea.”

Ryan arched an eyebrow, but did pick his mask back up from the floor where he dropped it earlier. Jeremy shrugged and followed his example, grabbing his jacket.

“What kind of idea, Gav?” he asked casually, watching as the lad sauntered over to the couch.

“The sexy kind,” Gavin declared with a smirk, bending over the back of the couch and wiggling his butt. Jeremy snorted, and Ryan bumped his shoulder as he stepped up next to him.

“A bit more of an explanation might be in order,” he suggested, tone dry and indulgent. Gavin whirled around and lounged back against the couch, trying to look cool, but his cheeks were flushed and he was biting his lip. Jeremy’s eyebrows shot up, and he exchanged a surprised look with Ryan. Wherever this was going… Gavin had been fantasizing about it. A _lot_.

“I was thinking,” Gavin started, glancing up at them from under his lashes. Jeremy wasn’t sure if he was that uncertain or playing coy. “If I stripped down, but you two kept your heist gear on… um…”

Ryan’s eyes blazed with recognition, pupils wide in arousal. He sauntered up to Gavin, hands held up as if he was dealing with a spooked deer.

“You want us to ravish you? Use that pretty mouth of yours, not even bothering with more than the zipper?” he murmured, fingers dancing lightly over Gavin’s cheek and throat as the lad blushed, ducking his head. “Do you want to be on display for anyone that could walk in at any moment, to see what a slut you are? Want us to bend you over at any moment, never knowing when we might feel horny? It’d be your fault, too, for walking around naked, tempting us with every swaying step.”

Gavin was nodding vigorously now, not quite meeting their eyes. Jeremy ambled over to them, sharp eyes not leaving Gavin’s face as Ryan continued in his husky voice.

“You like that idea, hm? Two dangerous criminals breaking in, finding you helpless and naked... We could take turns filling your pretty mouth,” Ryan suggested, something dark and hungry in his eyes. “Or do you think you could take us both? Something to brag about to your friends later, isn’t it? Taking the Vagabond and Rimmy Tim on both at the same time… Just trying to placate the irate criminals, of course, since you have nothing worth stealing- except you secretly liked it, didn’t you?”

Gavin whimpered, pressing his knees together tight. Jeremy chuckled, reaching up to ruffle his hair.

“I doubt he could take us both without some preparation, and I find myself somewhat impatient,” he drawled, tugging on blond hair. Gavin’s head followed the pressure, baring his throat. “Why don’t we take one hole each instead?”

Ryan hummed, looking Gavin over as if contemplating the possibilities, while Gavin’s mouth dropped open and his eyes grew heavy-lidded. Jeremy chuckled, hand trailing down to Gavin’s neck. Then he looked up and caught Ryan’s eyes.

“Decisions, decisions,” the older man rumbled, stepping closer and pressing Gavin up against the sofa. “I can’t quite decide which way I’d have him rather.”

“Flip a coin?” Jeremy joked, fingers brushing along Gavin’s neck. “Why don’t we grab some lube-”

“Got it right here,” Gavin interrupted, pulling out his wallet. His pupils were dilated, making his eyes appear almost black.

“Well, well,” Jeremy drawled, fingers twisting into Gavin’s hair and pulling him down sharply. Gavin’s breathing hitched. “Aren’t you quite prepared for this. It’s almost like you’ve been waiting for us to break in.”

“Jeremy,” Gavin breathed, and Jeremy pulled him in for a quick and dirty kiss. Gavin gasped into his mouth, eyes closing but for a slit. “Where- where do you want me?”

“Naked would be a good start.” Ryan’s face was hard to read due to the mask, but there was a smirk in his voice. 

Jeremy snorted, letting go of Gavin to help him unbutton his shirt. Over his shoulder, he gave Ryan an arch look and simply asked, “The armchair?”

“Yes,” Gavin blurted out immediately, then blushed. “It’d uh… gives you easier access to, um. I mean-”

Ryan tilted his head and pointed out, “The couch might be easier for him to kneel on.”

“Yeah, but then you would have to-” Gavin frowned, his hands flying through the air. Jeremy slapped them aside and unbuckled his belt for him. “I want you to really _fuck_ me.”

“Don’t worry,” Jeremy growled, stepping up and pulling Gavin’s pants down in a hard tug. They dropped to the floor with a soft thud, while Jeremy palmed Gavin’s ass, dragging him closer. “You’ll have that. Rimmy Tim won’t go easy on you.”

He could hear Ryan snort behind him, but Gavin gasped and went pliant under his grasp so he ignored it. He bit Gavin’s lower lip, tilting his head back with a hand cupping his face as he licked into him. Gavin’s hands found his shoulders, digging into his purple jacket. Ryan’s hands found his hips and he pressed in close, mask brushing against his cheek.

“Have you flipped a coin yet?” he rumbled, palming Jeremy’s dick through his pants. Jeremy hissed. “I thought you were impatient to get this show off the road, hm?”

Jeremy pulled back, resting his weight against Ryan’s chest as he eyed Gavin thoughtfully. His lips were swollen from the rough handling and his cheeks pink, but…

“You take his mouth,” Jeremy decided, dropping his head back to glance up at Ryan. In front of him, Gavin fidgeted in place. “I want to watch you choke him.”

Gavin whimpered at the words, but Ryan tilted his head down as if for a kiss, and Jeremy obliged, ignoring the squirming lad in favour of mouthing and licking at the mask. It tasted of dust, the pleather still warm from wearing it earlier, but that didn’t deter him at all. The point wasn’t the texture or the taste, but the idea, the image they presented. When he finally broke off, Jeremy caught Ryan’s eyes, dark with lust. He smirked, turning back to Gavin.

“Your turn, pretty boy,” he purred, stepping aside to allow Ryan access.

He watched with rapt attention as Gavin met Ryan eagerly, lavishing the mask with attention. The sight made Jeremy’s dick throb, and he palmed himself for some small relief. Ryan pushed Gavin back until his legs bumped into the couch, knees buckling as if they were made of jelly. Ryan didn’t give him time to catch his balance, however, spinning him around and shoving him forwards. Gavin landed on his elbows with a grunt, followed by a low groan as Ryan ground his clothed erection against Gavin’s ass.

“Up,” Ryan growled, swatting one of the plumb cheeks. Gavin yelped, but obediently scrambled up, pulling one knee under himself. Ryan hummed, gloved hands tracing along the waistband of Gavin’s undies. Jeremy stepped up and watched as those fingers dipped lower, slowly dragging that last layer of clothes off, teasing between Gavin’s ass cheeks. Jeremy dropped a hand on Gavin’s arched back, fingers dancing across his spine. With the other hand, he offered Ryan the packets of lube.

“You gonna get him ready for me, buddy?” Jeremy purred, bumping their shoulders together. Ryan cut him a sly look.

“Wouldn’t wanna ruin your fingerless gloves,” he teased. Jeremy chuckled, hands flexing. The leather still smelled new. Ryan snorted. “Okay then.”

Jeremy ripped the first packet open, pouring the lube liberally over Ryan’s gloved fingers. Ryan rubbed them together with a thoughtful look, the leather shining with slick. His free hand dropped to Gavin’s waist, and Jeremy bent down to help Gavin squirm out of his undies, dragging them down his legs. A cut-off moan caught his attention, and when he looked back up, gloved fingers were tracing around Gavin’s rim, dipping in teasingly before pulling back to smear more lube between his cheeks.

Grinning, Jeremy ripped up another packet and started drizzling the cold, viscous fluid down Gavin’s spine and over his ass.

“Ah!” Gavin’s back arched at the cold sensation, and Jeremy chuckled. Ryan’s thumb gathered the pooling lube just above his hole and pushed it in. Jeremy watched intently as the rim fluttered around the digit, heavy panting from Gavin the only other sound in the room.

“How does that feel, Gavvy?” Jeremy asked, half-curious, half-ribbing.

“Bloody different, what with the leather and all,” Gavin gasped, bucking down and arching his back. Ryan pulled out his thumb and without pause pushed in two fingers at once. “It’s- It’s good- Oh! _Ah_.”

Jeremy glanced down and saw Gavin press his forehead against the armrest, gritting his teeth. His hole clenched around Ryan’s fingers where he hooked them, dragging them back out slowly. Then he added a third, and Gavin melted into the armchair with a high whine. Jeremy cursed under his breath, hands flying to his belt.

“Let’s switch,” Jeremy grit out between clenched teeth, unzipping his pants and pulling out his dick. Ryan gave him a dry look, amusement dancing in his eyes, and Jeremy was sure he was smirking behind that stupid mask, the bastard.

“Alright,” he drawled, drawing out the syllables. His fingers left Gavin’s hole with a wet _plop_ , and Gavin let out a shaky exhale. Ryan wiped the lube off on Gavin’s thigh, the muscles twitching from the careless gesture. “Condoms?”

“Here. Catch,” Jeremy muttered, tossing one of the packets Ryan’s way. His fingers wrapped around his half-hard dick, getting himself fully erect with just a couple strokes. The sight of Gavin splayed out in front of him, ass in the air and breathing heavily helped.

As he tried to step past Ryan, eyes glued on the glistening hole clenching around empty air, a hand cupped his jaw and forced his face up. Ryan’s eyes were dark and intent, and then he pushed up the mask and caught Jeremy’s mouth in a bruising kiss. Jeremy gave as good as he got, biting Ryan’s lower lip hard enough to taste blood. Ryan’s nails scraped along his jaw, and the edge of his mask pressed into Jeremy’s cheek, set at an awkward angle. Then there was a thigh up against his dick, and Jeremy thrust forward, panting into the kiss.

It was Ryan who finally broke the kiss, smug smile dancing across his lips, making Jeremy want to bite it off.

“Let’s go,” Ryan rumbled, and Jeremy made a little choked-off snorting sound.

“Ready when you are,” he drawled back, stepping up behind Gavin. The condom was rolled on easily enough, and then he bracketed Gavin’s hips with his hands.

Ryan pulled his mask back down, a gloved hand tangling in Gavin’s hair and tugging his head up. A thumb brushing under his lip, and Gavin panted heavily, mouth dropping open in eager anticipation. Jeremy felt himself twitch at the sight.

“If you need to tap out,” Ryan said, tone a dark contrast to the words, phrased like a threat rather than concern - and Gavin nodded eagerly, then winced as Ryan’s hand tightened on his hair.

“I know, I know.” Gavin sucked in air with a sharp hiss. “I’m ready, please-”

“Prove it,” Ryan demanded, tossing the condom packet in his face, mask back in place. “Show me how much you want this, Free.”

“I do, I want, I’ll make it good,” Gavin babbled as he fumbled the packet open with clumsy fingers. Ryan smeared lube over his cock in lazy strokes, half-lidded gaze fixed on Gavin. Gavin’s fingers shook as he rolled the condom on, up to the zipper. “Please, sir, I’ll do everything you ask-”

“Slut,” Jeremy interrupted him fondly, stepping closer and dragging his dick through Gavin’s lubed cheeks. Up front, Gavin bowed his head, face burning.

“Yes, sir.”

Ryan hummed, followed by a muffled sound from Gavin. Jeremy was too busy to look, however, drawing the head of his cock in circles around Gavin’s shiny, puckered hole, teasing in just the tip before pulling back out. Gavin tilted his hips, pushed back on him, inviting and coaxing at the same time. One hand clamped around his hip, while the other held Jeremy steady as he lined up.

Gavin moaned, tipping forward with the force of Jeremy’s thrust, cheeks and hole clenching as he pushed inside.

“Fuck,” Jeremy murmured as he bottomed out after a long, sinuous slide. His other hand came to clamp down on Gavin’s other hip, holding him close. Across the lad’s arched back, Ryan’s fingers were twisting in blond hair, urging him to take on more and not giving an inch when Gavin pulled back.

“Keep going,” Ryan growled, desire and mischief mixing in his tone. Jeremy looked up and met his gaze, pupils blown wide with lust, a slim ring of icy blue the only colour remaining on Ryan’s masked face. “You’re going to have to do better if you want to convince us to leave.”

The words confused Jeremy, and it took a moment for clarity to pierce through the fog of lust. A moment spent being lulled in the gentle push and pull of fucking into his lover, before he remembered the scenario they’d sort of agreed on. Criminals breaking in and Gavin offering himself in place of… whatever they came to steal. Right.

Jeremy wondered if he should do a voice, but then Gavin clenched around him and the thought slipped from his mind.

“Fuck, yes.” Jeremy drove back in, his clothed thigh smacking against Gavin’s naked one. “Gonna be good for us, aren’t you, Gav? Gonna let us use your holes and when I’m done with your ass, Ryan and I are gonna swap. Gonna fuck you all over again until you’re raw.”

Gavin whimpered, meeting his thrusts with desperate urgency. His cock hung heavy between his thighs, dripping precum onto the couch.

Jeremy slammed into him, going faster and rougher as he let himself sink into the fantasy, and Gavin sputtered, choked. He shifted, and when Jeremy looked he saw he’d dropped his hands to the armrest, holding himself up while Ryan’s hands cupped his face. He was no longer working over Ryan’s cock but taking his thrusts with his jaw hanging open.

“Little slut,” Jeremy panted, one hand snaking around and under Gavin’s belly to fist his neglected erection. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? He’s dripping, Ryan, can you believe it.”

Ryan grunted, hips bucking forward, driving his cock down Gavin’s throat. Gavin choked, eyes squeezing shut, tears springing forth. Jeremy pumped Gavin’s cock in counterpoint to his own rhythm, fucking him onto Ryan’s cock down his throat. Gavin was hanging between them, shoved back and forth at their pleasure, helpless and dripping wet with it.

Just as Jeremy settled into a decent stroke-pump pattern, Gavin slid off Ryan’s cock, gasping for breath and pushing up, changing the angle on Jeremy.

“Jer, I’m gonna, stop, I can’t-” He barely got the words out, sputtering and out of breath and choking on his own saliva. But Jeremy understood. He let go of Gavin’s weeping cock, and Gavin sobbed in relief slash frustration. Neither of them wanted this to be over quite yet.

“You’re doing good, dear,” Ryan praised, free hand running over Gavin’s shoulders as Gavin leaned forward again to take his erection between his lips. “You’re so good for us.”

“Yeah,” Jeremy grunted, fingers dancing up Gavin’s thigh before settling on his hips again. “God, Gav, you’re incredible.”

Gavin’s response was muffled by the dick in his mouth, but he sounded agreeable enough.

Jeremy fucked into that tight heat, fingers digging into Gavin’s hip as he tried not to come just yet, jaw clenched. Gavin kept making those noises - sloppy wet slurps and punched out breaths with the occasional choked-off sob as Ryan took his mouth, forced himself in deep, past Gavin’s gag reflex. Jeremy thrust forward, pulled Gavin towards himself, the sound of skin slapping together echoing through the room, mixing with groans and panting. He drove in hard, then dragged his cock out nice and slow, enjoying the way Gavin’s hole fluttered and clenched around his tip before he plunged in again.

“Fuck.” Ryan bent over double, fingers curling in blond hair. His hips bucked erratically, and Gavin sucked and slurped as he came. “Yeah- yeah, fuck, Gavin-”

Jeremy didn’t wait for them to come down, leaning forward and putting his weight on Gavin, pushing him down into the coach. He went with a squeaky yelp, a half-choked protest. Jeremy drilled into him, sweating under his heist jacket and armour, cowboy hat long since fallen to the floor. The new angle didn’t let him drive in as deep as before, but Jeremy didn’t care, fucking into Gavin with short, sharp thrusts as heat pooled in his loins, ready to explode.

“Holy shit,” he bit out, and then he came and came and came, vision whiting out. He slumped down on Gavin, pinning him in place.

“J-Jeremy,” Gavin gasped, squirming, hips bucking up and pushing back but not having much room. He came with his dick stuck between the coach and his belly, and came down with a heady little giggle. “Not it! One of you can call Steffie about having the furniture cleaned.”

“Ugh,” Jeremy protested, burying his nose into Gavin’s sweaty and lube-gelled hair.

“We could just burn it,” Ryan mused, his hand coming to rest on Jeremy’s neck. Gavin giggle-snorted, shifting under Jeremy’s weight before giving up. His voice sounded fucking ruined, sending heat down Jeremy’s spine even though he couldn’t get it up again. Not yet.

“In that case, we still have like an hour and a half to keep ruining it, don’t we?”


End file.
